Galladon Estermont
Galladon Estermont is the Heir to the Lordship of Greenstone, which is currently held by his father Allard. He is responsible for the economic activity of House Estermont, concerning trade and accounting. Appearance and Personality With auburn hair and bright observant eyes, Galladon stands at an average height and a build that shows his cerebral rather than physical focus. Placeholder Biography Galladon Estermont was born in 273 AA as the second child and first son of Ser Allard Estermont, the Heir to Greenstone, and his wife Brienne Penrose. Alongside his older sister Tyana, he grew up on the Island in the family’s castle, where he naturally received a noble education. Soon, he showed an interest in scholarly pursuits, and once he could comprehend them, he would be good with numbers and the relations between them. In 279 AA, Galladon’s father ascended to Lordship, when Ironborn raiders under Qorwyn Drumm arrived at Greenstone and Lord Armond Estermont, Galladon’s grandfather was slain when he tried to defend the castle. Lord Allard immediately took up the defence and killed some of the attackers, including one of their primary participants, but the damage was done and much of the castle town was plundered. Thus, it fell to the young Lord Allard to rebuild Greenstone and restore its prosperity. Later that year, Galladon’s younger sister Jocelyn was born. As he found himself with more and more administrative duties, Lord Allard also passed on hat focus to his son, who by then mainly had conducted the tasks of a regular page. Instead, Galladon now learned how to manage a holding’s finances and how to conduct contracts, like his father often did when receiving resources for the rebuilding of Greenstone. In 285 AA, the fourth and final child of Lord Allard, a son named Lomas, was born, and simultaneously, the Faith of the Seven found itself amidst the greatest heat of Schism. Always loyal to House Durrandon, the Estermonts accepted the Dominionist Faith as their own, and in that course, Galladon began developing an interest in the more cerebral matters beyond the practical economic skills, as well, becoming a Scholar of history, theology, and law. As Galladon grew older, he was allowed to accompany the sailing ships of House Estermont, as they traded with distant lands and other Houses, learning more about the practical aspects of trade once again, taking to the primary management of the trade routes, while his father remained at Greenstone to rule the holding itself. In the year 289 AA, when his aunt Alysanne Estermont married Philip Lefford, to accompany the trade relations with the West through which the two had met in the first place, Galladon sailed with the Cog Fair Alysanne to Lannisport and travelled to the Golden Tooth. At the age of eight-and-ten, as Lord Allard was appointed as Lord-Admiral of the Stormlands, Galladon was put in charge of the treasury and accounting of Greenstone altogether, meaning that he would travel less, instead of managing trade from home, but also bear a greater responsibility and wield greater influence than before. From that function, he was only shortly removed when the War of the Trident broke out in the year of 292 AA, and Lord Allard and his heir marched with the Stormlander army in their short campaign, Galladon having at least received his basic combat training, although not to an outstanding level. At the end of the War, they took part in the Feast of Storm’s End, to which Galladon’s sister Jocelyn also travelled to the Capital, in order to serve as a lady-in-waiting for the newly arrived Jocelyn Darklyn. While Lord Allard sat on King Durran’s Council as Lord-Admiral, Galladon, together with his uncle Ser Stannis, took to ruling Greenstone in his stead, thus applying the skills he had gained in the years before. In 297 AA, after the end of the Storm War, in that Lord Allard had participated with the Durrandon and Estermont fleet, unsuccessfully assaulting Yronwood, Galladon married Cassana Tarth, the daughter of Lord Allard’s fellow councilman Robert Tarth. Although Galladon found affection for his new wife and enjoyed sharing her bed, he more often than that spent his time apart from her, focussed on his duties in the Castellan’s solar, as well as on occasional business journeys with the trading fleet. Now, in 298 AA, as peace has returned to the prospering Greenstone, Galladon continues to fulfil his duties to House Estermont, quite successfully in his capacity as administrator, and hopefully soon as a husband, as well. Family Tree Family Echo Link Category:Stormlander Category:House Estermont